left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Updates (Left 4 Dead)
Left 4 Dead update history. Note: The updates will be applied automatically when you restart Steam. These are only the specific changes made to Left 4 Dead. January 23, 2009 * Fixed an exploit with melee where swapping weapons ignored the intended delay between swings. * In Versus mode, the Tanks' health now reflects the damage he takes from burning. * Fixed an exploit related to the "joinclass" command. January 15, 2009 * Fixed client crash on certain video cards. January 14, 2009 General * Fixed Survivors being able to climb surfaces marked for versus infected only. * Fixed a class of SurvivorBot bugs dealing with rescuing downed players. * Players can no longer grab ladders while flying through the air after a Tank punch. * Shooting near a car with an alarm that has already fired the alarm will no longer make chirping noises. * Improved loading time. * Fixed mini-gun physics exploit. * Fixed propane tanks (and other physics objects) causing players to fall through elevators. * Fixed rare achievement bug issues. * Fixed several map exploits. * Fixed various match making issues. * Fixed NAT traversal issues. Versus Changes * Added HUD elements to show status of other infected players. * Changed color of infected player name in chat to red. * Fixed exploit where players could spawn infected bots. * Fixed instance where a Survivor changing to the infected team would be attacked by infected bots. * Normalized special infected melee damage. * Made the following client commands cheat protected: "Kill" and "explode". * Fixed exploit where infected players could run away and teleport back to gain health. * Players can only change teams once per map. * Players can't change teams while other players are still loading. * Tank spawns at the same % through the map for both teams in versus mode. * Made the Tank and Witch spawn directly on the escape route. * Increased chance of getting the Tank or Witch. * Fixed team swap issue. Hunter * Easier to pounce a Survivor who is meleeing. * Increased Minimum damage a Hunter pounce does. Smoker * Fixed Smoker tongue tolerance * Smoker now has to be killed or the tongue destroyed for the tongue to break. * Survivor's cannot bash someone off the tongue until the Survivor being pulled is paralyzed or hanging. * Tongue attacks that fail to paralyze or hang a Survivor will use the shorter ability delay timer. * Fixed cases where the ability timer was not using the correct time. * Fixed case where you could point at a Survivor but not register a tongue hit. * Fixed Smoker tongue not targeting and landing properly through PZ ghosts. * Smoker tongue does damage every second while dragging paralyzed Survivors. Tank * Bashable objects now appear with a red glow. * Tanks hitting a car with an alarm disables the alarm permanently. * Tank frustration timer is only reset by hitting Survivors with rocks or fists. * Reduced auto shotgun damage against Tanks. Witch * Witch spawns at the same % through the map for both teams. * Avoids spawning within a certain % of the tank. * Fixed an exploit where the Witch could be woken up and tricked into attacking Survivors. December 5, 2008 * Fixed Infected Players melee pushing large objects to block the survivors path. * Fixed +lobby exploit. * Fixed exploit of "hugging" the Witch from behind where she can't hit you: * Fixed players not being kicked from a vote by changing their name before it succeeds. * Disabled difficulty change votes from the console in versus mode. December 4, 2008 * Finding a dedicated server when starting the game from a lobby is now faster and more reliable. * Versus mode is now locked to Normal difficulty. * Difficulty on a server is now locked to the one set by the lobby reservation. * Fixed lagouts/spikes after level transition. * Fixed directory issue with spray logs in some cases. * Fixed video settings not saving after closing video options dialog. * Corrected a boomer suicide exploit. * Several minor localization fixes. * Fixed disabling cheats incorrectly resetting data. November 25, 2008 * Fix for alt-tab crash in certain cases. *